


Fall(en) Bravety

by Keisuke_AKM



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Trans Sohma Ritsu, Used she/her for Ritsu, based on merch, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keisuke_AKM/pseuds/Keisuke_AKM
Summary: At everybody surprise, Akito allowed that picnic in the estate to admire the maple trees.It brought Kureno back to a time where he was still allowed to be with the zodiac and more specially, the person he used to be the closest to.
Relationships: Sohma Kureno/Sohma Ritsu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Fall(en) Bravety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Ana that I love more than anything Love you](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Ana+that+I+love+more+than+anything+Love+you).



It was strange, being so close and yet, so far from her. It was always like that and before he noticed, she changed completely. He wished he could make a move and join her, talk to her again, like back in the time, before the curse broke and that Akito asked, no, begged him to stay at her side.

No today was special, he couldn’t let his dark thoughts take the better of him. He didn’t know why Akito allowed it but Hatsuharu asked her if they could organize a picnic with the zodiac, all together. Kureno supposed that it was her desire to be with the zodiac that pushed her to accept. A picnic wasn’t different from a banquet, wasn’t it? The problem was that they weren’t as gathered as close she thought they would be, worse, Shigure even dared to bring with Tohru Honda. Akito was boiling inside.

“Why did he…She isn’t one of us!!” she muttered angrily between her teeth, holding the tip of her sleeve so hardly he was scared she might tear it. Kureno stayed silent, knowing whatever he would say, she won’t listen, she decided she was angry and he couldn’t do anything about it. Instead he looked back to the scenery. Shigure-nii, Ayame-nii and Hatori-nii were the closest to the porch where he and Akito were sitting on. They were drinking and Ayame was doing one of his majestic speeches about friendship between men and the beauty of the world. Kureno could only hear him because he was, as usual, loud.

Kureno didn’t miss the subtle glance Shigure would do on the porch, Akito was too angry to notice, swearing and cursing that Honda girl instead of caring and trying to get close to her zodiac she claimed to love. He didn’t care, Kureno was already too used to it. Instead he looked farther, to the object of his interest.

She grew up so much since the last time he saw her. She was still as shy as ever, staying near Kagura. Kureno wasn’t the jealous type, but the fact that Kagura and her became close after he cut contact with her because of the curse hurt him more than he desired. Shouldn’t he be glad, she wasn’t alone? She made others friend, as Kagura, or Hiro, he even heard that she become close with Tohru…She was…Ritsu was-

“Oh Akito-san, aren’t you bored, staying here and watching people eating?” The voice of Shigure-nii caught him off guard. He had his hands in his sleeves and was tilting his head, a huge smile on his face. Each time he was smiling that way, he wouldn’t miss making Akito cry. She was staring at him with a threatening aura, ready to answer. Kureno decided to act as if he wasn’t here and he took a maple leaf that flight near him. He glanced again at the group of Kagura, Rin and Ritsu before looking down on the leaf.

He remembered being nine and playing out with Ritsu. She was only seven but they had run in the garden all day. He wondered if she remembered as well, or if he was just nostalgic because it had been so long. It was just…they used to be so close. Closer than he could have been with Shigure-nii. No matter how much he tried to get into the mabudachi gang, he just couldn’t get into it, there was like…A bubble and he couldn’t be a part of this group of friends. Ritsu has been a real sunshine, even if she was loud and always having the impression to bother and to be annoying, Kureno never felt it that way. He smiled at the maple leaf without noticing.

“Kureno” a cold voice put him back in reality and his smile disappeared in a second. Akito was up, next to Shigure “I’m going to see Hatori” she said so she wouldn’t admit she wanted to be with Shigure in front of the man. “Do what you want meanwhile” she said, waving her hand before following Shigure and sitting between him and Hatori on the plaid. He blinked, confused. Doing what he wanted? It was…

What did he want to do?

He looked back to where Ritsu was sitting, she was listening with great attention Rin and Kagura talking. He had a desire to stand up and to walk up there, taking a cup of tea with the girls and eating macarons. It was at this moment she looked up and that they stared at each other. It lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough for him to feel his cheek suddenly growing hot. She looked flustered and quickly looked away, his smile disappeared. Yeah, it was to be expected, after all, he told her he didn’t want to talk to her again, it was fair.

He fisted his hands, imagining how she must have cried when he told her this, but, he promised… He couldn’t…But

But if he had a regret in life, just one regret, it was this. It was the words he chose that provoked the tearful face that still haunted him at night. Kureno never had a lot of friends, Shigure-nii would sometimes spare him some time, Hatori-nii gave him some advice and Ayame-nii was just being Ayame-nii. Out of all the members of the family, the one he was the closest was Ritsu and Akito. Now, he was avoiding them all and the affection and friendship he felt for Akito became pity and sadness. He wished for a world where he was still cursed and that he would eat these macaroons with the girls and laugh and talk and just be happy.

It wouldn’t happen, it was too late. He looked down and just sighed. He shouldn’t let the bad thoughts take control of the best of him. He should be happy, he wasn’t cursed anymore, he was living in a rich and classy house. He had everything that many wished to have, even members in his own family. Yet he couldn’t stop intrusive thoughts from coming again and again, it was heavy, it was suffocating, it was-

“Kureno-nii?”

It didn’t expect somebody to call him and he jumped out of surprise and fear and, what wasn’t his surprise when the object of his thought was standing here, just in front of him and playing anxiously with her fingers. He blinked, confused. Was he seeing thing now? “Ri…ritsu?”

“A-ah, sorry!! I am bothering you, don’t I? Oh no, I’m so sorry” she bowed and her screams caught Akito’s attention who turned over and stared at him and Ritsu, however, out by luck, or Shigure-nii’s childish possessiveness, the man wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought the goddess closer against him, totally erasing Kureno and Ritsu out of her mind.

Strangely, Kureno didn’t think and his body moved by itself and before he had noticed, he had taken Ritsu’s wrist and made her walk inside the house, away from everybody’s surprised stare. “U-uh…Kureno-nii” called hesitantly Ritsu, stopping in the middle of the corridor. She looked embarrassed with her fingers resting anxiously on her lips “I’m sorry, I’ve been annoying again, by screaming and apologizing…I…I didn’t want to be a bother, it’s just…” she was looking down. She wanted to say something but her voice wasn’t strong enough. “Ritsu, it’s okay, you don’t bother me at all” Kureno smiled, and it was a genuine smile “It’s funny but, I was actually thinking about you” he said warmly, tilting his head.

It was quick, she instantly blushed, putting her hand on her mouth. “Re-really?” her voice was high and soft, but this surprised expression changed quickly “Oh! I’m sorry, it is because I’ve been annoying?! I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bother you, really!! I-I’m going to leave if you want and I-” Kureno blinked, confused before moving his hand on her head. “Haha, no don’t worry, I was thinking how nice it would have been to eat together again” he confessed with a smile that he hoped didn’t hold any regret in it. Regret, about the time they lost, about the play they used to have, about the time he was reading before sleeping the Kaguya-hime book she loved so much.

“…Do…Mm…” whispered Ritsu, it was so faint, Kureno was sure he dreamed it. Yet he tilted his head “Yes?” he smiled. “Ah, no, sorry it’s…it’s nothing!” she bowed graciously, like how her mother taught her. Kureno was amazed that even when she was the most stressed and anxious, she would still be able to perform a perfect bow and dogeza. “Please Kureno-nii, forget it, I-I won’t bother you” her face was hidden behind the shadow of her hair and already, she was making a move to go away _. No, not so soon! _

“Ritsu!” he called before he could hold himself back. She looked back at him, the eyes moist. He paused, terrible memories of a dreadful day coming back in a flash. A deaf sound was echoing in his ears and his voice couldn’t come out, as trapped between the knots in his throat. He didn’t even notice Ritsu's face blanching and shivering. It was only when she put her hand on his chest that his senses came back.

“I’m sorry!!” she said again, guilt in the eyes and tears in the voice. Without thinking, he put his hand on hers and shook his head. Feeling her warm and smooth hand under his had a soothing effect he couldn’t explain. “You did nothing bad Ritsu, don’t worry” he said with the same voice he used back then when she was crying an apology for wearing dresses, saying she was bringing shame. He had never thought that.

“Ritsu…do you think we can stay together for a few times?” he finally asked, before regretting it the second after. She was with Kagura and Rin, she was busy, she couldn’t stay with him. He really put her in a hard situation. He looked at her again, ready to give an excuse, saying he actually had paperwork to do that was pretty urgent. Yet, the way she was looking at him with big, shining eyes made him lose his voice. “Yes! Yes I really want Kureno-nii!” she almost yelled, excited. The blush on her face reminded him of a peach to the point he had the feeling of smelling it.

“Oh my god, you won’t regret it? I-I mean, Kureno-nii said he didn’t want to talk to me back!” she said, not noticing the landmine she walked on until she saw the way Kureno was staring at her with big eyes. “Aah!!” she screamed “I mean! It’s not against you! It’sbecausei’m-” she was now speaking way to quick, her face growing purple due to stress and Kureno just put his hand on her head “Haha, you’re right, but no, I don’t regret talking to you right now Ritsu” he laughed gladly, erasing all of her anxiety in one laugh.

She stared, amazed. She forgot…She forgot how much his smile meant to her back then. And for the first time in a while she thanked somebody instead of apologizing. “You’re welcome Ritsu” he said, removing his hand that was still on hers. “By the way, your furisode suits you” he confessed. He felt now that they were alone and both smiling, he could tell her everything he wanted since they stopped talking.

“Ah! Thank you so much! It’s a gift from Ayame-nii! He is so awesome, even though he mainly sews western clothes, he can also do traditional clothes without problem” she clapped her hands together. “Kureno-nii, you should ask him to do something for you once in a while” she proposed. “But…Don’t Ayame-nii do only female clothes?” he asked, making her pause in her smile. “I’m sor-”

“But I would be glad to see what he can do” he said before she finished her apology, making her understand that she had nothing to feel bad for. “He has a lot of talent” he added, making a sign of the chin to lead her outside, in an isolated garden. “Isn’t he?” agreed Ritsu, sitting on the wooden porch and looking at the fishes swimming in the pond. “But you too Kureno-nii, I remember when you used to sing me lullaby” she said, Kureno instantly blushed. “Oh, you remember” he hid his blush behind his hand, embarrassed. Ritsu laughed “I can’t forget, it always eased me when I was anxious” she explained.

“…Did you miss it?” he asked, sitting next to her. He was careless, what if she noticed he wasn’t cursed anymore?

“…” she reluctantly nodded “It’s not good, right?”

“No, actually, I’m glad” he admitted, “It’s stupid but, after hearing it, I feel less embarrassed, however I fear I don’t sound the same anymore haha” he scratched his head sheepishly. “That’s right yours is deeper now…” she twisted her fingers, blushing. She bowed her head and once again, her face was shadowed by her hair bang. He stared for a time before moving his fingers in her hair. She didn’t move, surprised by his touch, however, her cheeks went redder. “Long hair suits you” he said innocently, as if it was normal to go and touch people's hair.

“Ku-Kureno-nii…I…” she managed to say, the heart beating fast. Kureno blinked “Oh, sorry” he said, removing his hand “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable” he said in a little and apologetic smile, a subtle nod from her was all he needed to understand he was excused. Yet, she was still red. She quickly stood up and walked to a maple tree. “We…We used to play a lot, here, back then” she said, staring at the red leaves. Kureno was lost in thought for a moment, searching back in his memory only to be flooded under it.

Yes, the time they both jumped in the water and played with it when their parents forbidden them to go at the public pool, they have been scolded back then and Ritsu’s mom had excused Ritsu behavior, forehead stuck on the ground to lead main. Ritsu had cried but she had calmed herself when he had taken her hand in his.

The time when they both played with wild flowers, making crowns out of it. Back then, they had played prince and princess. Ritsu had been the only one wanting to play that kind of game with him, Shigure-nii preferred to stay in his room, reading and writing things Kureno had no idea of, Hatori studying hard for school and Ayame often said that game was childish.

The time where he got stuck on the top of a tree after he transformed back, Ritsu had been so brave and had wanted to climb the tree herself, it hadn’t been hard, she was the monkey, she climbed quick and fast but at the end, Kureno was the one too scared to climb down. And Ritsu refused to abandon him here, so they had both waited until somebody noticed them. He remembered that even at that time Shigure and Akito teased him about it.

Kureno's smile dropped and he looked at a maple leaf on the ground. Why were these happy memories now tainted with sadness? “Yes we did, indeed” he said, looking up and caught a leaf flying between his fingers before handing it to Ritsu. She took it, sparing at him a confused look. “So we can remember today as well” he said with a smile before looking back toward the house. He was sure that Akito already had enough of Shigure and that she was looking for him. If she was to find him talking with Ritsu…No, he didn’t want to think about her getting hurt by his fault, not again.

“You’re…you’re already leaving?” she asked in a voice that was too high for both of their comfort. “Ah- sorry” she said afterward, bringing her fingers to her lips. “Well…Akito will worry if I stay too far” he said

“Akito-san…” she repeated helplessly. They both know they couldn’t do anything, she was god, she was in control, and Ritsu was so shy, so anxious and scared. Kureno always knew that being one of the less loved by the god hurt her way more than she let it show. And Kureno himself wasn’t brave, not strong enough to go against fate. Maybe if he has been cursed, still a part of them, but like the maple leaves, his wings have fallen on the ground and he will not fly again. “It was nice to see you again Ritsu” he said, this time, he didn’t dare to caress her hair, even if the desire was hitching his fingers.

And then, he walked away, coming back to his dull and grey life. Maybe if he had been braver, he would have tried to find a way to still be in contact with Ritsu, because he hadn’t felt this good since months ago, when he got out and had eaten some junk food in a park. However, just before he reached the porch, Ritsu grabbed him by the belt. It was so strong, the force made him step back to the point he almost ended the ass in the pond. “Uh?”

“Ph-phone!!” she said, “I-I got a phone, lately, because of school, so…So…It’s okay if I ask your number?” He stared surprised. “…Ah?” 

“It has been so long since we finally talked and…and I’m happy, and, and I wish we can do it again, so, so please, Kureno-nii” she bowed and Kureno felt his own face burning up. “Uh?” he didn’t know what to say, Ritsu was just, so courageous at this instant, even though she was shivering, scared to be rejected, even if she was shy and anxious, she asked.

When did she change so much that Kureno hadn’t noticed it? “…” he bit his tongue inside his mouth, and sighed in defeat. He couldn’t refuse her. He was aware it was a bad idea, what if Akito was to know about it…yet “129-856…” Ritsu gasped and quickly put out her phone off her obi and quickly typed the number inside. Kureno smiled, saying the last number and then, bent down to kiss her forehead. “I’ll wait for your message, then” he smiled gently, completely unaware of the turmoil he caused inside the girl's heart, and then, he went back to Akito’s side.

“Ritchan!! There you are! I’ve been looking for you for the last hour!” scolded gently Kagura, hands on her hips “I need you to help me to convince Rin to braid her hair!” she said only to notice the girl on the ground, holding her head between her hands. “Ritchan?” Kagura tilted her head “Is everything alright?”

“I’m sorry…I feel my heart will burst” she said in a pained voice, looking at her phone and the text she couldn’t bring herself to send. “I’m really not brave enough” she almost sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANA !!! I Hope you liked it, I know you don't like when it's too long, so, only 3k, I hope it's okay for you haha.  
> It was soo good to write some Kuritsu, like aaah, they're so cute, help ♥ Also, if you recognized, I based the fanfic on the graphArt, since we had a headcanon based on it.  
> Anyway, enjoy, today is your day queen!


End file.
